Games Night?
by SarcasticBookworm01
Summary: Slytherin are hosting a game night. All the houses are going, so why not? Later in the night is when the dirtier games begin... HP/OC DM/OC HG/PP GW/LL RW/BZ


Truth or Dare?

"I'm bored." said a rather miffed Ron, throwing down his quill.  
"Me too, mate. Bet the lady's to the left are fine doing homework all night!" Harry raised his eyebrows at Cecilie and Hermione, both of which were furiously scribbling.  
"Hate to make you lose your bet mate, but I utterly refuse to just spend my time doing homework any longer!" Cecilie slammed her essay on the table, and looked at Hermione. "Can't say the same for her." she nodded her head at Hermione. Harry laughed, and she looked up irritably.  
"Look, I'm making sure I don't fail Transfiguration. If you don't mind, this is due in two days, so please, KEEP IT Down." Cecilie giggled, her hand over her mouth. She shot a quick glance at the annoyed girl, before slowly standing up and walking to the sofa next to Harry. She whispered in his ear. "If we want to have some fun, I think we should exit this room, and enter one without an irritated girl who is ferociously doing her homework!" she grinned as Harry whispered back.  
"Why, that is an excellent idea. Have you heard of anyone doing group games? We'll make sure everyone's open to it first of course." Cecilie agreed, and said that the Slytherins were hosting an all-house game night. Harry motioned to Ron, and off they went.

They arrived at the dungeons sooner than they expected. Cecilie knocked, and male voice cautiously asked who it was.  
"Hey Terry, it's me! I brought some friends, if you don't mind. One might also arrive later, OK?" They had left a note to Hermione to say where they were and what they were doing.  
"Ah, your here Cec! Knew you would come." Terry Boot called as he opened the portrait hole. "We even had a list of who we thought would turn up! Look!"

Slytherin √ Pansy Parkinson √ Draco Malfoy √ Vincent Crabbe √ Blaise Zabini √ Gregory Goyle √ Tracy Davis √ Daphne Greengrass √ Astora Greengrass √ Ewan Rileson Griffindor √ Harry Potter √ Ronald Weasley - Hermione Granger √ George Weasely √ Fred Weasely √ Angelina Johnson √ Leanne Martin √ Alicia Spinnet √ Dean Thomas √ Seamus Finnagan √ Lavender Brown √ Parvati Patil √ Neville Longbottom √ Cormac McClaggen √ Oliver Wood - Percy Weasley √ Colin Creevey √ Dennis Creevey √ Justin Finch-Fletchley Hufflepuff √ Ernie Macmillan √ Hannah Abbot √ Susan Bones √ Zacharius Smith √ Rolf Scamander Ravenclaw √ Cecilie Scamander √ Terry Boot √ Cho Chang √ Luna Lovegood √ Michael Corner √ Parvati Patil √ Marietta Edgecombe √ Anthony Goldstein The list was mostly Griifindors. Justified by the fact that Griffindor usually hosted these kinds of things. They all went to sit down, but Ernie Macmillan stopped them. "No, no! Yo all have assigned seats!" he said, rather pompously. "Harry, I believe you are next to Justin. Ron, you are next to Tracy. Cecilie, you are in between Harry and Draco on that sofa. Don't worry, you are behind Luna. Happy?" before they could reply, he pushed them into their chosen seats, with an authoritive glow to him.

" Right you lot! Vote on the first game! We're either doing Never Have I Ever or Honest Actions at the moment. Moving on to Truth Or Dare and Seven Minutes In Heaven and all that later. Raise hands for Never Have I Ever! Right. Honest Actions? OK, Never Have I Ever it is! " Daphne volunteered to go first. " Never have I ever been caught in a broom closet! " surprisingly, a few people drank to that, and crossed out a point. Padma was next. " Never have I ever given a blowjob! " she winked as many girls and boys drank, including herself. Next it was Astora and so on. Finally, it was Harry's turn. " Never have I ever... Had a one night stand!" he proclaimed. " Never have I ever... Stripped in public." said Cecilie with a grin.

After a game of Honest Actions, it was time for the dirtier games to begin. "Each pick an item! No peeking, Malfoy. No matter how much you want to be with Cecilie, I'm afraid that's not part of the rules..." Cecilie whipped her head around to stare at Malfoy before licking an item. It was a small picture on canvas of a galaxy. Draco picked a small, green gem in the shape of an apple.


End file.
